Truth
by Megan Faye
Summary: Liv tells Kathy her own version of the truth.


Title: The Truth

Rated: PG

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

The two women passed silent angry glares at each other for a good solid 13 seconds when the elevator they'd been riding in came to a screeching hault. The power was out. Again. Thank You, New York!

"Oh, perfect."

"Look, who knows how long the elevator is going to be stuck. Let's just try not to kill each other, Kathy. I'll ignore you, if you ignore me." Kathy Stabler gave the young detective her best death glare. "I'm going to be so late."

"Date with my husband tonight, Detective Benson?"

"You mean your Ex-husband, and no. Don't date people from the office, _especially_ Elliot." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have a problem with it when he and I were married." Olivia wanted to smack her, hard. She resisted the urge and just sat. "If you have a date, why are you going back up?"

"Elliot is an _idiot_ and took the wrong cell phone. _Again_. For the tenth time this freakin' week. He needs a dock for his or something." Kathy stiffled a laugh.

"He did that with mine too. I think I actually ended up with yours once."

"Yeah, about 2 years ago. I've never seen him run out of the office so fast in my life."

"Scared I would get a phone call meant for you?" Olivia chose to ignore the woman's comment. Instead, she took the high road of Sarcasm and comedy.

"I threatened to castrate him _personally _if I missed a case because he didn't know what his own cell phone looked like. He tore outa here pretty quick. I think he almost killed the Egg Roll trying to get to the hospital to switch them for us." Olivia kicked off her heels. "I hate these."

"Heels are too painful for words."

"Why do we torture ourselves?"

"Men and lesbians are lucky; they aren't expected to wear heels." Olivia chuckled to herself. "What?"

"You honestly have no idea! Do you?" Kathy just stared blankly. "Okay, I trust you enough to share the big secret. You're not going to kill me in here."

"What is going on?"

"The reason Elliot is off limits, even though he's divorced, is strictly because he's, well, how do I put this. Elliot's_ not my type_." Kathy continued to stare. "I'm going out with my _girl_friend, Lisa, tonight; we've been together for a little over a year now. Elliot keeps asking to meet her, but I wanted to wait a while longer; she's shy."

"You're a lesbian?"

"Yeah."

"Elliot's known this whole time?"

"Not the whole 8 years. Just the last 6 since I came out. He honestly never said anything?" Olivia asked, rather confused. Kathy laughed.

"I never gave him the chance! Oh, God, THAT'S What he'd been trying to tell me?" Her laughter died down. "If I'd known, we wouldn't be divorced."

"It wasn't his place to tell anyone, Kathy."

"Oh, my God, all the hell I've put you two and the kids through. I am such a bitch." Liv rubbed her shoulder. "I hope he can forgive me."

"Kathy-" Before she could speak, the elevator started up again. "Just give him the chance now." The women stood and walked through the squadroom. "Give me my cell, Einstein." He blushed and switched.

"Hey, Liv," Kathy called. "Have a great night."

"You, too." She waved and walked out.

"That wasn't the cat fight I expected." Kathy hugged im tightly. "You okay?"

"I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. Olivia explained everything. I swear, I never knew she was a lesbian," Kathy whispered in his ear. "I wish you would have just told me about Lisa. I said so many horrible things. I should have trusted you. Can you forgive me?"

"Kathy," he said in shock. "You broke my heart."

"Please, El, just come home tonight and we can talk."

"Okay. I'll come home to talk. Just talk. No promises."

"I can live with that, Elliot." She hugged him once more and left.

* * *

"You told her _you were a lesbian?"_ Elliot asked in shock as he kissed Olivia's neck and pushed her into their favorite hotel room. "You hate her that much that you are going to screw with her head."

"Mmm Hmmm," she moan. "She's got it coming."

"Jesus, babe."

"Look '_Lisa_,' we're here for one thing and one thing only."

"Same thing that's kept me coming back the last 4 years," he said, pushing her down onto the bed a tugging at ther blouse. "Mind-blowing sex that most men never even dream of getting the likes of. You know, I could fall in-love with you-"

"Elliot," she warned.

"Sorry. Forgetting. No strings attached," he said, grinning. "Always fun. Gives me a reason to go to church every week."

* * *

Heh, I know. I am such a bitch. :-) Hope you like!


End file.
